COMO TE ODIO
by arianaswan
Summary: Edward y Bella se odian, pero entre su cercanía y su búsqueda por venganza se toparan con una pasión sin limites; ¿Hay posibilidad para algo más? -el último día lo utilice planeando mi venganza, no una venganza por lo de los huevos, no, una definitiva que acabara totalmente con el demonio de ojos verdes, es decir de Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**COMO TE ODIO.**

**Capitulo 1**

Lo último que me había echo fue bañarme en yemas de huevo lanzadas desde el tercer piso de la facultad justo en cambio de hora, donde todos pudieron observar y reírse, de eso ya iban tres días, el primero lo había gastado llorando porque el chico con el que había salido por tres semanas y al que creía estaba empezando a querer, me había mirado con asco en lugar de ayudarme y tres horas después me había terminado, alegado diferencias irreconciliables aunque tanto el como yo sabíamos que no quería que lo vieran conmigo por lo de las bromas con Cullen, el segundo día me di cuenta que me volvería una flaca escurrida como las que le gustaban a Cullen si seguía llorando de esa forma, eso hizo que cambiara totalmente de actitud, lo que llevo el resto del día fue intentar apaciguar mi ira; y el último día lo utilice planeando mi venganza, no una venganza por lo de los huevos, no, una definitiva que acabara totalmente con el demonio de ojos verdes, es decir de Cullen.

Lo había visto tantas veces con nuestros amigos en común que me daba cuenta que con la única persona que se portaba terriblemente mal era conmigo, lo que en cierto modo era gracioso puesto que de todo el grupo era la mas pequeña, era un poco robusta, nunca criticaba a nadie y siempre había sido muy amor y paz hasta que conocí a Cullen, luego del terrible suceso solo pensaba en mis materias y en el siguiente comentario, broma o demás, no es que él fuera el ser mas sociable de la historia ni nada por el estilo, era condenadamente reservado por lo que cuando no estaba peleando conmigo estaba en silencio en espera a molestarme, muy culto y apestosamente guapo. Nuestros amigos siempre se habían divertido con nuestros ataques verbales y de igual modo nos calmaban cuando estábamos yendo muy lejos. Las cosas se habían complicado cuando su mejor amigo Jasper y mi mejor amiga Alice se habían vuelto novios, ya no estaban ellos para calmarnos y cuando estaban se enfadaban muchísimo con nosotros por no querer llevarnos bien.

A pocas calles de la Universidad me baje del bus ya que había visto a Angela, una amiga muy querida y un amor de persona, estaba parada frente a un café, al bajar camine hacia ella, pero cuando esta me vio me miro un poco incomoda.

- Hola Ang, que pasa?- la abrace.

- Hola Bella, no pasa nada, nos vamos ya?

- OK

- Angela tu café- Voltee a mirar y era Cullen, me esforcé por no tirarle el café caliente en la cara y poder ser amable. Empieza el juego.

- Hola, Cullen - Tanto a Angela como a Cullen casi se les salen los ojos.

- Hola. - algo atorado Toma esa pinche idiota.

Angela tomo su café y seguimos caminando, cabe aclarar que fue en una total incomodidad, pero si a esto me tenia que atener para cumplir mi plan, pues al mal paso darle prisa.

- Bella, vas a entrar a Inglés conmigo?- pregunto Ang.

- Por supuesto.

- Oh! Y yo tendré que ver como destrozas el idioma de Shakespiere.- No faltaba el comentario de Edward, y aunque me dieron ganas de contestarle me quede callada, razón por la cual ,de nuevo, casi se les salen los ojos. -Woow no puedo creer que por fin calle a Swan.

- Felicitaciones Cullen, Ang gracias por llevarme tus cuadernos estos días, sin eso no hubiese podido hacer nada hoy, hiciste la tarea verdad?- le pregunte a Angela que me miraba junto a Cullen en Shock.

- ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi Swan?- Dijo Cullen al mismo tiempo que Ang y yo lo mirábamos boquiabiertas, alzo una mano y la puso en mi frente. - Es mas grave de lo que creía, no tiene fiebre.- Miro a Ang como si estuviera realmente preocupado.

- Bueno ya, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Empezamos a caminar y cuando estuvimos en el salón nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, al lado de Alice, detrás de Rose y Emmet, y desgraciadamente frente a Cullen y Jasper, lo que le facilitaba ligeramente a Cullen el molestarme, justo como en este momento, cuando me jalaba en cabello me voltee y el me miro divertido y complacido así que te gusta esto maldito idiota.

- Podrías ser tan amable de no jalar mi cabello? Realmente me esta doliendo- dije con la voz más pasiva que pude encontrar. Lo que hizo que todos me miraran como si tuviera 3 ojos en la cara.

- Hem, se supone que debe importarme?- Dijo Cullen con su actitud de mierda.

- Por supuesto que no.-me puse de pie y le pedí a Ang que cambiara de puesto conmigo.

- Edward! Mira lo que hiciste pedazo de idiota!- le reprendió Alice.

- Pero es lo que siempre digo! Nunca hace nada como eso, pues... mejor para mi, mas espacio- se enfurruño.

- Mas espacio! pues ahora tendrás más, idiota- Se levanto Alice y se hizo conmigo.- Estas bien cariño?

- Claro que estoy bien, como te fue con tu cita de ayer?

Yo seguí hablando con Alice pero al mismo tiempo escuchando como Jasper regañaba a Cullen por haber alejado a Alice de el, justo cuando había examen.

- Buenas tardes chicos- dijo la Prof. Cristina- el DIA de hoy aparte de hacer el examen que habíamos programado para el día de hoy, voy a establecer los grupos para el proyecto final del semestre, como estamos en tercer semestre y entiendo que aun no estamos para cosas muy serias, vamos a leer Secret for a Nightingale de Victoria Holt. Quiero que hagan un análisis de cada personaje y para finalizar y no menos importante van a hacer una canción.

- ¿Qué?- dijimos todos.

- No se trata de que cuenten la historia acción por acción sino que interioricen el papel, bueno, empezare con las parejas, todas las chicas tomaran un número de esta canasta y los chicos de esta otra, los que tengan los mismos números serán compañeros en el proyecto- parejas? Niños y niñas? Yo quería con Alice!

Pasamos todos a coger los papelitos mientras la profesora nos anotaba en el tablero.

- Angela! El número 3 junto con Ben!, Sta. Alice el número 1, usted también joven Jasper?- Maldita Alice- Joven Mike el 2- por favor Dios que no me toque el 2- y el 2 es de la Sta. Rose- Alguien va a salir herido

- Mike te lo advierto le tocas un pelo a mi princesa y te mato- dijo Emmet

- Hey joven Emmet, el Sr. Newton será muy respetuoso, sigamos, su número señor Emmet.

- El 4.

En este punto solo quedábamos la tonta de Jessica, Emmet, Cullen y yo, y por nuestras caras Cullen y yo estábamos rogando porque a Jessica le saliera en número 5, porque si no... nos veríamos obligados a trabajar juntos lo que queda del semestre.

- Jessica cual es tu número?- pregunto la profe.

- Jijiji Emmet estaremos juntos el número 4.- guardo el número rápidamente al tiempo que se escucharon dos desgarradores NOOO

- Mira pendeja, donde te vea tocando a Emy o siquiera viéndolo con ojitos soñadores, escóndete bien lejos y muy bien porque donde te encuentre estarás mas muerta que viva.

- ROSALIE! Que son eso comentarios?, bueno entonces el Sr. Cullen y la Sta. Isabella serán pareja- se escucho unas cuantas risitas... Me acerque a Cullen

- Bueno, yo primero leeré el libro y tomaré apuntes, puedes hacer lo mismo por favor?- alzo una ceja- luego podemos intercambiar notas para el análisis, te parece?- cada tuteo me causa nauseas.

- Me parece que no, no necesito esta nota, arrégleselas sola. - se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**Pov Cullen**

De camino a la Universidad de encontré con Angela, es una de esas chicas buenas que raras veces son verdaderas y no una falsa total como la Swan, Angela tenia dos hermanitos pequeños a los que cuidaba por las tardes cuando no estaba trabajando; le había invitado un café antes de ir a clases, mientras esperaba a que me despacharan deje volar mi mente, había vivido toda mi vida en la capital, vivía solo porque mis padres se habían mudado a un pueblo pequeño con mi hermana pequeña porque tenia alergias a productos contaminantes. Desde que llegue a la Universidad me había esforzado por ser el mejor, había estudiado todo, me encantaba leer, y escuchar buena música, había encajado casi al instante en la Universidad el problema había sido Swan. Esa chiquilla me ponía los nervios de punta, me fastidiaba tenerla cerca, desde la primera vez que le hice un comentario de mal gusto, que se me había escapado lo cual es raro, y ella me había contestado había empezado la diversión, la infeliz era graciosa aunque eso no le quitaba que no me la pasara ni por asomo.

Swan era casi tan callada como yo, aunque yo sabia que era una débil, le daba miedo dar su opinión en ciertas situaciones, se escudaba en su cara bonita y su figura pequeña para no hacerle frente a la vida, cuando le tire 40 yemas de huevo, que no habían costado nada pues las había robado de la cocina de gastronomía y poco o nada me interesaba, Jacob el petardo con el que estaba saliendo hasta entonces la había mirado con asco, se había ido para volver momentos después y terminarle cuando ya estaba limpia y lejos de las miradas -para no parecer cruel- la muy idiota no había sido capaz de mandarlo a pelar naranjas y no había vuelto en 3 días, otro hecho para mostrar lo débil que era.

Cuando me dieron los dos cafés salí y me encontré con Angela hablando con una muchacha, al momento de acercarme me di cuenta que era la tonta de Swan, me espere un momento y aproveche para echarle una mirada, tenia un culo respingon, estaba un poco pasada de kilos pero le sentaban de maravilla y es que ese era el otro problema, además de débil la condenada me excitaba como nadie, tenia unos pechos grandes y una cintura pequeña, era caderona y bajita, tenía una cara suave, piel nívea, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, nada especial pero en conjunto enloquecía.

- Angela tu café- le dije a Angela mirando a Swan con la ceja alzada.

- Hola, Cullen - Casi me como mi lengua de la impresión, Swan saludando?

- Hola.

Angela me recibió el café y empezamos a caminar, como sabia que estaba incomodando a Swan ya que no sabia que iba con Angela me relaje.

- Bella, vas a entrar a Inglés conmigo?- pregunto Angela.

- Por supuesto.- contesto ella, empecemos el día desde temprano...

- Oh! Y yo tendré que ver como destrozas el idioma de Shakespiere.- Se quedo callada. - Woow no puedo creer que por fin calle a Swan.- La mire a la cara y tenia expresión de aburrimiento Pero que diablos!

- Felicitaciones Cullen, Ang gracias por llevarme tus cuadernos estos días, sin eso no hubiese podido hacer nada hoy, hiciste la tarea verdad?- Me esta ignorando?.

- ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi Swan?- Dije, Perdón? MI, que carajos Cullen?,sin darme cuenta alce una mano y la puse en su suave frente. - Es mas grave de lo que creía, no tiene fiebre.- Mire a Angela preocupado.

- Bueno ya, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Que es esta mierda? Me levantaba todos los infelices días por mi ración de pelea con ella, y es que cuando esta de malas se ve mas sexy. Cuando estuvimos en el salón me senté detrás de Swan, acomode mis cosas junto a Jasper que ya había llegado y estaba hablando con Alice su novia, condenado , como no tenia nada que hacer mientras esperaba a Cristina la profesora me puse a jalar el cabello de Swan, al rato se volteo a pelearme, le sonreí Ya era hora cariño, demuéstrame lo que sabes.

- Podrías ser tan amable de no jalar mi cabello? Realmente me esta doliendo- _WTF_ enserio esta enferma, sera contagioso?

- Eeem, se supone que debe importarme?- Dije para que me peleara.

- Por supuesto que no. – la maldita se puso de pie y cambio de puesto con Angela. Pero que carajos? Será que la jodi con 40 yemas de huevo? Oh mierda, puedo decirle Adios a los únicos momentos de diversión que tenia en esta Universidad?

- Edward! Mira lo que hiciste pedazo de idiota!- me grito Alice.

- Pero es lo que siempre digo! Nunca hace nada como eso, pues... mejor para mi, mas espacio- me enfurruñe mientras pensaba que cojones le había pasado a Swan.

- Mas espacio! Pues ahora tendrás más, idiota- Se levanto Alice y se fue a donde Swan, eso cariño necesito que estés ahí y averigües que mosco le pico.

- Edward! Hoy hay examen, tenias que joder a Bella hoy? No me jodas!

- No seas pendejo, te voy a pasar la copia.

- Buenas tardes chicos- dijo la profesora Cristina- el dia de hoy aparte de hacer el examen que habíamos programado para el día de hoy, voy a establecer los grupos para el proyecto final del semestre, como estamos en tercer semestre y entiendo que aun no estamos para cosas muy serias, vamos a leer Secret for a Nightingale de Victoria Holt. Quiero que hagan un análisis de cada personaje y para finalizar y no menos importante van a hacer una canción.- siempre vamos a tener que hacer cosas para niños de colegio? Que mediocridad! Hey! Bien dicho estamos en tercer semestre.

- ¿Qué?- Dijeron algunos chicos tan estupefactos como yo.

- No se trata de que cuenten la historia acción por acción, sino que interioricen el papel, bueno, empezare con las parejas, todas las chicas tomaran un número de esta canasta y los chicos de esta otra, los que tengan los mismos números serán compañeros en el proyecto- Un proyecto es buena opción para echarte alguien a la cama ojala no me toque Alice o Rose... aunque pensándolo bien, con la única que muy en el fondo quería acostarme era con Swan, lastima que sea frígida.

Pasamos todos a coger los papelitos mientras la profesora nos anotaba en el tablero.

- Angela! El número 3 junto con Ben!, Sta. Alice el número 1, usted también joven Jasper?- Gracias Dios- Joven Mike el 2 y el 2 es de la Sta. Rose- No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Mike.

- Mike te lo advierto le tocas un pelo a mi princesa y te mato- dijo Emmet Bien hecho defiende lo tuyo, amigo.

- Hey joven Emmet, el Sr. Newton será muy respetuoso, sigamos, su número señor Emmet.

- El 4.

Jessica o Swan a eso se resume todo, Jessica tontica de mierda saca el número 5 y te daré el mejor sexo de tu vida aunque tu a mi no. No me dejes con Swan lo que queda del semestre.

- Jessica cual es tu número?- pregunto la profesora.

- Jijiji Emmet estaremos juntos el número 4.- Petarda.

- Nooo- Ya me veo, mi pene no tendrá finales felices este semestre después de ver a Swan.

- Mira pendeja, donde te vea tocando a Emy o siquiera viéndolo con ojitos soñadores, escóndete bien lejos y muy bien porque donde te encuentre estarás mas muerta que viva.- Te tienen de los huevos Emmet

- ROSALIE! Que son eso comentarios?, bueno entonces el Sr. Cullen y la Sta. Isabella serán pareja- se escucho unas cuantas risitas... La petarda se acerco.

- Bueno, yo primero leeré el libro y tomaré apuntes, puedes hacer lo mismo por favor?- alce una ceja, Donde esta mi chica? MI, Cuidado Cullen.- luego podemos intercambiar notas para el análisis, te parece?-

- Me parece que no, no necesito esta nota, arrégleselas sola. - me dí media vuelta y me fui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Maldito imbesil! Como lo odio! Esta muy equivocado si cree que se va a librar tan fácilmente de mi. Después del examen y de terminar las otras materias del día, fui al supermercado en el que trabajaba comentando que tenia que dedicar unas cuantas tardes casi a final de semestre para cuadrar exámenes y finalizar el proyecto final, dijeron que no había problema siempre y cuando avisara con anterioridad. Al salir me dirigí a la casa de Cullen, al momento de llegar confirme que estaba allí pues su volvo estaba parqueado en frente a su edificio, golpee tres veces en su puerta, abrió con la camisa abierta y los pies descalzos.

- Que carajos haces aquí?

- Hay te tome en mal momento? Pues una mierda- entre en su apartamento y efectivamente estaba con una escurrida - Hola cariño - le dije a la chica- es mejor que no le des nada, el desgraciado tiene herpes.- la chica abrió sus ojos, cogio sus cosas y corrió lejos. Buena chica.

- Que cojones acabas de hacer?

- Mira petardo, o empiezas a leer esto y tomar notas- le tire el libro de la clase de Inglés- o cada vez que tengas la posibilidad de acostarte con una pobre chica, te voy a arruinar la oportunidad. Entendido?

- Quien te crees?

- El monstruo de tus sueños y oh! casualmente tu compañera de proyecto.

- Esta bien, por el bien de mis pelotas, para que no se pongan azules, voy a hacer esto.

- Bien, desde cuando nos empezamos a reunir? Aquí o en mi casa?

- Como? No tienes nada que hacer mosquita muerta?

- Oh! A mi tampoco me hace gracia verte todos los días, desgraciado.

- En tu casa, quiero ver ese apartamento de cerca para... buscar ideas para nuevas bromas.

- Ja, adelante Cullen, húndete solo.- Me di media vuelta y me fui.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cinco días después estábamos terminando clase Educación, la que solo compartía con Cullen, pues éramos los únicos del grupo con la misma carrera, Alice estudiaba diseño de modas, Rose mecánica, Emmet ed. Física, Jasper Negocios internacionales, y Cullen y yo Licenciatura en Inglés, aunque teníamos proyectos bastante distintos, el quería ser traductor y yo profesora.

- Bueno ya se termino la clase, se pueden ir.- Dijo el profesor.

Cullen se paro y empezó a hablar con una escurridiza y cuando esta empezó a pararle bolas yo inmediatamente me puse de pie y abrace por detrás a Cullen, aguantando las nauseas...

- Amor!, vamos a casa? Oh! Otra vez estas intentando conseguirle novia a tu primo El asqueroso Joe? Es tierno de tu parte, pero es mejor que esperes a que se le quite ese brote.

- Ehhh Edward me tengo que ir.- dijo la chica, dejando a un Cullen muy bravo.

- PERO QUE COJONES!

- Te dije que hasta que no empezaras a leer y sacar notas no voy a dejar que te acuestes con ninguna chica.

- ERES UNA ZORRA! - Plas! Ahuuuu Mierda mi mano arde! Y su hermosa cara se ve graciosa con mi mano marcada. Hermosa? Pero que cojones?

- En tu vida me vueltas a decir así.- saco algo de su maleta y me lo tendió.

- Hay están las putas notas, paso por tu casa a las 6 y si quieres vivir mantente alejada de mi lo que resta del día.

- Bien.- Cogí las notas y me fui.

Aunque mi mano seguía ardiendo, y Dios sabe que detesto a Cullen tengo que aceptar que el condenado es muy inteligente, había tomado notas muy buenas acerca de los personajes, de la historia de ellos, algunas notas tenían un tinte muy psicológico, con términos y todo.

- Bueno, Bella creo que acabas de pasar la materia.- dije a la nada momentos después sonó el timbre, mire el reloj y eran las 6 en punto. Abrí la puerta.

- Hola.

- Hola.- abrí mas la puerta para que pasara, entro y miro alrededor con el seño fruncido.- ¿Que?

- Lo imaginaba diferente, eres tan... superficial a veces que es raro ver un apto en medio de la capital tan... hogareño.

- Yo no soy superficial, plástico.

- Plástico? Ese es tu insulto? Jajaja

- A lo que vinimos...- me miro serio y se quito muy lentamente la chaqueta, me sonroje y fui a la cocina porque mamá crío a una buena chica, lleve un café para el a la mesa.

- Esta envenenado?

- No mientras me puedan culpar- le sonreí dulcemente y frunció el seño.

Durante tres horas estuvimos discutiendo acerca de los personajes y que escribir en el trabajo, al principio quiso dictarme lo que íbamos a poner según el y me toco ponerle los pies sobre las ies, pero finalmente llegamos al acuerdo de hacerlo entre los dos y discutiendo cada palabra que queríamos poner. No fue tan tedioso como creí que sería, admito que hasta me agrado un poco discutir acerca de los personajes y no de nosotros.

- Susanna es una idiota, por favor!, esta atraída por el doctor Damian desde el principio y se comporta como una frigida porque esta frustrada.

- Yo creo que si hubiese sido ella hubiese pensado lo mismo que ella.

- Es comprensible, las dos son unas idiotas ciegas- sonrío, lo mire mal y se río. Oh ese sonido... Bella!

- Pues ya que lo pienso tu eres igual al petardo de Damian, si la quería desde el principio porque no se le acerco?

- Era la esposa de su amigo.

- Y una mierda, como si eso les importara, además sabia muy bien en que estaba metido el mequetrefe ese.

- Mequetrefe jajajajjajaj

- Hey! Tengo mis momentos - nos reímos los dos, Cullen me miro sobresaltado y miro el reloj, 9.30 se puso de pie.

- Es hora de irme, gracias por el café estuvo rico, y no te confundas las cosas siguen siendo igual- alce una ceja.

- Por supuesto que siguen siendo iguales.

- Puedo pedirte una cosa?

- ¿que?

- Me harías saber cuando te vas a vengar por lo de los huevos?, se que Jacob termino contigo por eso.- me puse de pie.

- Oh no te preocupes ya ha iniciado.

- ¿Cómo?- me acerque a el, observando como se ponía nervioso.

- Cullen, no te confundas, esto lo hago por la nota, no me gusta para nada estar aquí contigo y creo que sabes que no eres ni de lejos mi persona favorita en el mundo, te metiste conmigo y ahora las vas a pagar, no te preocupes no es con el trabajo, eres demasiado inteligente para saber que si te hundes en la materia me hundo yo.- sonrío, puso sus manos mi cintura, me tense.

- Esa es mi chica.

- ¿Que c..?- me beso. Duro.

POV CULLEN

Estaba en el apto con Herriet o Harriet, en fin con una idiota intentando que me dejara meterle mano cuando sonó el timbre insistentemente. Que cojones, ya la tenia donde quería... Abrí la puerta y casi me voy de culo cuando veo a Swan con un delantal, o ooo... nueva fantasía llegando.

- Que carajos haces aquí?- Pregunte.

- Hay te tome en mal momento? Pues una mierda- entro a mi apto empujándome - VOLVIÓ! - Hola cariño - Escuche que le dijo a la chica H- es mejor que no le des nada, el desgraciado tiene herpes.- Chica H se fue..

- Que cojones acabas de hacer?- que rayos quiere.

- Mira petardo, o empiezas a leer esto y tomar notas- me tiro el libro de la clase de Inglés- o cada vez que tengas la posibilidad de acostarte con una pobre chica, te voy a arruinar la oportunidad. Entendido?- Así que la petarda tiene cojones después de todo.

- Quien te crees?

- El monstruo de tus sueños y oh casualmente tu compañera de proyecto.- Mejor mujer de mis sueños WTF Le seguiré el juego.

- Esta bien, por el bien de mis pelotas, para que no se pongan azules, voy a hacer esto.- si como no, la que me las pondrá así serás tu.

- Bien, desde cuando nos empezamos a reunir? aquí o en mi casa?

- Como? No tienes nada que hacer mosquita muerta?

- Oh! A mi tampoco me hace gracia verte todos los días desgraciado.- Me alegro, maldita

- En tu casa, quiero ver ese apartamento de cerca para... buscar ideas de nuevas bromas.- Imaginarte en cada posición en cada rincón.

- Ja, adelante Cullen, húndete solo.- Se dio media vuelta y se fue sin antes tirar mi puerta. Bueno a divertirnos.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Estos cinco días han sido del asco, primero mis tardes antes de trabajar un rato como barman, me la pase leyendo el libro ese y tomando notas, como ella dijo, cada vez que intento decirle algo a Swan, me ignora o me responde de buena gana, Jasper me ha regañado porque cada vez que pasa Alice se aleja de el.

Estaba terminando clase de Educación, y durante toda la clase, la Katie estuvo mandándome besos y picándome el ojo, cuando el profesor dijo que se termino la clase me pare a hablar con ella.

- Hola, linda.

- Hola Ed- No me digas Ed

- Te voy a pedir un favor lindura...

Sentí unos brazos abrazándome, lo que me extraño pues a nadie le daba la confianza para que me tocara, cuando mire a un lado era Swan, mi polla salto.

- Amor!, vamos a casa? - Amor Casa parecía como en esas películas donde las tomas son lentas-Oh! Otra vez estas intentando conseguirle novia a tu primo El asqueroso Joe? Es tierno de tu parte, pero es mejor que esperes a que se le quite ese brote.- Jajajjaja Esta chica si que tiene imaginación.

- Ehhh Edward me tengo que ir.- dijo Katie. Hey! Esa era mi cita del viernes!.

- PERO QUE COJONES!

- Te dije que hasta que no empezaras a leer y sacar notas no voy a dejar que te acuestes con ninguna chica.

- ERES UNA ZORRA! - Plas! Esta perra me golpeo. Pero que cojones?

- En tu vida me vueltas a decir así.- saque las notas de mi maleta antes de que se le corriera el shampoo y me siguiera pegando, y es que si no fuera mujer la mato.

- Hay están las putas notas, paso por tu casa a las 6 y si quieres vivir mantente alejada de mi lo que resta del día.

- Bien.- cogí las notas y me fui.

Pero que cojones! Dure toda la tarde de malgenio, fui al bar y les dije que esa noche no les ayudaría, es jueves así que no le vieron problema con la condición de que mañana fuera. A las 6 ya estaba en su casa, bueno estuve media hora antes mirando por fuera de su casa, para mirar si se podía hacer una broma, tal como le dije. Ella abrió la puerta en la peor manera, descalza y con el cabello desordenado, ya no tendría que imaginar si se pintaba las uñas de los pies, o como se vería en la comodidad de su casa, pues ya lo estaba y era dueña del lugar...

- Hola.

- Hola.- abrió mas la puerta para que pasara, entre y casi quedo en Shock, todo era tan hogareño, cualquiera podría verse entrando por esa puerta para saludar a la familia Cullen contrólate.- ¿Que?

- Lo imaginaba diferente, eres tan... superficial a veces que es raro ver un apto en medio de la capital tan... hogareño.- Me estaré equivocando con ella?

- Yo no soy superficial, plástico.

- Plástico? Ese es tu insulto? Jajaja

- A lo que vinimos...- la mire y me quite la chaqueta, se sonrojo y se fue a la cocina. Que empiece el juego. Cuidado Cullen, trajo un café para mi y desconfíe.

- Esta envenenado?

- No mientras me puedan culpar- sonrío dulcemente y fruncí el seño. Imposible no puedo estar equivocado.

- Susanna es una idiota, por favor!, esta atraída por el doctor Damian desde el principio y se comporta como una frígida porque esta frustrada sexualmente.- intentaba explicarle el porque de la personalidad de Susanna, según las bases de mi muy querido Freud.

- Yo creo que si hubiese sido ella hubiese pensado lo mismo que ella.

- Es comprensible, las dos son unas idiotas ciegas- sonreí, Dios esta niña es muy tierna, CULLEN! me miro mal y me rey.

- Pues ya que lo pienso tu eres igual al petardo de Damian, si la quería desde el principio porque no se le acerco?

- Era la esposa de su amigo.

- Y una mierda, como si eso les importara, además sabia muy bien en que estaba metido el mequetrefe ese.

- Mequetrefe jajajajjajaja - Realmente es muy inocente. Y si cariño si te quisiera no importaría nadie con tal de tenerte.

- Hey! Tengo mis momentos - nos reímos los dos, Cullen cuidado con lo que estas haciendo, te puedes enamorar de una chiquilla así, mire el reloj, 9.30, La excusa de la hora servirá. Me pare.

- Es hora de irme, gracias por el café, estuvo rico, y no te confundas las cosas siguen siendo igual- A quien se lo decía a ella o a mi? alzo una ceja.

- Por supuesto que siguen siendo iguales.

- Puedo pedirte una cosa?- No sonrías, no te hagas la fuerte, aléjate de mi.

- ¿que?

- Me harías saber cuando te vas a vengar por lo de los huevos?, se que Jacob termino contigo por eso.- Dime que no piensas volver con ese idiota, se puso de pie.

- Oh no te preocupes ya ha iniciado.

- ¿Cómo?- se acerco a mi, No no no no esto no es bueno.

- Cullen, no te confundas, esto lo hago por la nota, no me gusta para nada estar sonrío contigo y creo que sabes que no eres ni de lejos mi persona favorita en el mundo, te metiste conmigo y ahora las vas a pagar, no te preocupes no es con el trabajo, eres demasiado inteligente para saber que si te hundes en la materia me hundo yo.- Rayos¡ en verdad esta dolida, se ve ten hermosa... si así quieres jugar cariño, lo haremos a tu manera, pero al final estarás conmigo, sonreí, puse mis manos su cintura, ella se tenso, muy tarde cariño.

- Esa es mi chica.

- ¿Que c..?- la bese. Duro. Tendrás que entender quien es el de las riendas sonrío cariño, Pero que diablos estas haciendo Cullen! Te enamoraste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Son las 4.30 de la mañana y queda media hora para levantarme y no he dormido en toda la noche, y es que después de empujar a Cullen para que me dejara de besar, de que el se diera la vuelta y saliera por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, desde ese preciso momento yo no paraba de pensar en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, pero que cojones había hecho? De donde salio eso? Lo peor de todo fue recordar que en un pequeño momento yo le había respondido, aunque debo añadir que besa como los Dioses, aunque fue tan rudo... y eso me gusto hay Dios mio, me quiero morir.

Sera que había visto cuando me quedaba mirando al espacio pensando en lo bueno que estaba, por que era algo que seria absurdo obviar, tiene un cuerpo de ataque, piel nívea, mandíbula fuerte, es alto, ojos verdes y pestañas imposiblemente largas. El tipo esta hecho, el problema es ese geniesito que se manda, es tan grosero y puede llegar a ser tan vulgar, es un prepotente de mierda, y me pone de mal genio cada vez que abre la boca, ha sido tan maldito conmigo que me dan ganas de pegarme por quedarme despierta pensando en guevonadas, pero pensándolo bien la pose de niña débil me puede ayudar en mi plan.

En cuanto entre al salón de ingles todos me voltearon a mirar, creo que fue porque se me hizo tarde ademas de la cara que tenia, había trasnochado toda la noche y no me había maquillado, Cullen estaba en el puesto de siempre y me miro con preocupación, Maldito, Alice se acerco inmediatamente a donde estaba a pesar de los regaños de la profe Cristina.

- Bella? Estas bien? Tienes cara de culo.

- Jajaja, si, es solo que ayer no pude dormir haciendo el proyecto de Inglés.

- Pero es en grupo, el infeliz de Edward no te esta ayudando?

- Si, se quedo hasta las 9 en mi casa, pero no entendía unas cosas y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 3 a.m.

- Woow no entendías nada- sonreí y me senté, también me prepare para cuando Cullen empezara a molestar, pero sorprendentemente no me hizo nada en toda la clase, lo que hizo que me sintiera confundida no solo por su actitud también por mi reacción, estaba feliz de que no me molestara pero algo triste porque no me estaba poniendo cuidado. Estas loca?

El día de hoy tenia un hueco de 2 horas en las que siempre me refugiaba en la Biblioteca, pero esta vez justo al salir de la clase, Cullen me agarro del codo y me llevo a un rincón.

- Swan.

- Cullen.

- Hoy en tu casa a las 3.- se dio la vuelta para irse.

- Hoy no puedo.- se dio la vuelta.

- Pues no es mi problema, yo no puedo mas tarde, hoy trabajo.- Trabaja?

- Como te parece que yo también.- Le conteste.

- Me pasaré el Sábado por la mañana. No hay discusión.- Pero que se cree? Esta vez si se dio la vuelta y se fue, creo que estaba mal humorado pues empujo a un chico y no le dijo nada.

Mas tarde ese día me encontraba en la cafetería atendiendo las mesas, barriendo, lavando platos... bueno, prácticamente yo hacia todo en este lugar... Estaba un poco distraída intentando arreglar la maquina para cafés, cuando de pronto sentí unas manos en mi cintura, Cullen? Muy lentamente me di vuelta y me encontré con la cara de Jacob, hacia lo que mas podía para no mostrar mi decepción, Lo que me faltaba! Me aleje de Jacob.

- Hey!

- Hola Jacob, que haces aquí?

- Bella quería hablar contigo, me porte como un idiota, muñeca realmente me gustas y no quiero que lo nuestro termine por una bobada- Muñeca?

Mientras estuve saliendo con Jacob el NUNCA me dio un apodo, no había escuchado que el le pusiera un apodo a nadie, por esa razón lo mire con la boca abierta.

- No me mires así muñeca, de verdad quiero compensarte por mi comportamiento.

- Y que planeas hacer?- le pregunte dándole la espalda y volviendo al trabajo.

- Planeo llevarte al Rud hoy, vamos preciosa, juro que no lo lamentaras – prometió el.

- Esta bien, eso no quiere decir que volvimos, pero te daré la oportunidad.

- Te recojo a las 8, muñeca.

Cuando el se fue me dije, Buena Bella, tienes un proyecto final, 2 parciales para la próxima semana, planear calamidades para Cullen y a ti solo se te ocurre salir con el Idiota de Jacob, acaso se te olvida que de dejo en un momento de crisis? Idiota.

Rud era un bar conocido, no por la rumba que se celebraba en este lugar sino por los tragos, los barman y la música, Rud era un bar de dos pisos en el primero estaban las barras, una que otra mesa pequeña, sin sofás, sillas altas pero angostas, ubicadas en los extremos alejados de las barras, en el segundo piso se encontraban los baños pintados con comentarios y dibujos obscenos pero artísticos, al igual que todo el bar. Los tragos eran económicos pero con mas de tres quedabas borracho, habían distintos tipos de tragos flameados, grupales y eso si con toda la parafernalia que se podría encontrar, para tal motivo estaban los barman, que ademas de entretener al público asistente con sus malabares también entretenían a las damas solo por vista, porque en Rud no había ni un solo barman que no tuviera cara y cuerpo para una portada en una revista de deportes; La música de Rud no se quedaba atrás, electrónica, gospel, cuantas mezclas se pudieran hacer en una consola, por eso era uno de los locales mas concurridos por estudiantes.

Jacob me tenía agarrada de la cintura cuando entramos, como el local estaba a reventar no pudimos hacernos con una de las pocas mesas o sillas, así que decidimos (yo) que lo mejor sería ir a tomar un trago, el fue a cancelar mientras yo hacía la fila con el ticket en la mano, no esperaba que llegara rápido, pues la filas eran larguísimas y al parecer se había dañado un computador que hacía de caja y estaban trabajando solo con uno. La fila en la que me encontraba se movía rápido, al acercarme vi que habían tres barman, los tres sin camisa mostrando unos muy envidiables músculos, dos de ellos estaban entregándoles los tragos a dos muchachas porque no me sorprende... bueno yo estoy por lo mismo. Una chica se puso al frente mio cuando el otro se daba vuelta, yo mire hacia la otra fila para intentar localizar a Jacob pero el seguía muy atrás.

- Swan?- mire al frente y me quede atónita

- Cullen? Pero que carajos haces aquí?- y sin camisa.

- Trabajo aquí, veamos que vamos a tomar hoy – me arrebato el ticket y lo miro se dio la vuelta para preparar el flameado dejándome ver una espalda ancha con un tatuaje de un dragón en un costado Sexy. Bueno Cullen, no seras mi persona favorita pero te llevas el premio al mejor cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta mostrándome nuevamente su pecho casi a regañadientes mire su cara de nuevo, estaba sonriendo oh! Por todo lo sagrado.

- ¿Con quién viniste, Swan?

- Jacob- debo tener una cara de estúpida porque siguió sonriendo, mi ropa interior ya estaba echada a perder.

- Jacob no es lo suficiente para ti- fruncí el ceño.- Yo no te dejaría sola mientras hay tanto buitre cerca.-miro detrás mio y frunció el ceño.

- Bella, listo?- mire hacia atras y era Jacob – te esta molestando? El dueño es mi amigo- mire a Cullen y los dos pusimos los ojos en blanco, sonreí.

- Cálmate, Black o esta vez si la vas a defender?- ohhh golpe bajo Cullen. Jacob por ponerse de machito me empujo.

- Hey!- me tome la copa y oooo estaba caliente. Tosí, Cullen se rió- Jake vamos.

Mientras estuvimos en el bar, no podía dejar de echar miraditas hacia la barra cuando Jacob no me miraba, aunque todas las clientas se la pasaban en la barra y no me dejaran ver, pero es que no ves a Cullen así todos los días, en un momento Jacob me pregunto que si podía ir al baño, yo lo mire como WTF acaso eres un niño pequeño?, se dio la vuelta y se fue, como no quería quedarme en la esquina parada como una tonta, me arme de valor y fui a bailar sola justo cuando empezaba Clarity de Zedd aunque esta era el remix de Andrew Rayel. Como aun tenia pena de bailar sola, veía como bailaban las otras chicas y las imitaba cuando me sentí confiada y un poco menos avergonzada cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

_High dive into frozen waves  
where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
And it's worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash  
Cause we both know how this ends  
our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again_

Cause you are the piece of me –Empecé a tararear la canción y levantar un poco los brazos.  
_I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why _  
- Sentí unos brazos desde atrás que me agarraron la cintura, creí que era Jacob y empecé a mover las caderas un poco mas sexy.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
- If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_- canto la voz de Cullen en mi oído, lógicamente me puse rígida e intente irme, pero el aprovechando su agarre en mi cintura me dio la vuelta._  
walk on through a red parade  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground  
And makes us forget all common sense -_ obligo a mis caderas a moverse esta vez un poco más cerca de el (como si eso fuera posible)

_Don't speak as I try to leave_ – alce mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, obligandolo a pegar su frente con la mía, cerré los ojos y volví a moverme "sexy"

_Cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you_ – me empujo lejos para luego tirarme hacia el mientras movía la cadera sugestivamente, DIOS! Sigues así y no voy a responder por mi.

_Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need -_ Me abrazo y empezó a besar mi cuello. ¡Muero!

_Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why_ – cantó en mi oído.  
_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _– cante en su oído._  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity  
If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_  
_...Why are you my clarity  
...Why are you my remedy  
...Why are you my clarity  
...Why are you my remedy – _levante mi vista y vi a Jacob mirándome con dolor en su mirada, se dio la vuelta para irse.._  
If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _– me separe de Cullen para ir tras Jacob._  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

Empecé a correr hacia Jacob mientras sonaba la música pero Cullen me tomo bruscamente del braso y me jalo hacia el.

- A donde vas ? -pregunto.

- Quítate! Jake nos vio.

- Y?

- No tienes sentimientos Maldito neandethal

- Hey! – me agarro fuerte de los cachetes -Nunca mas me vuelvas a insultar- se acerco y me dio un beso, como estaba paralizada no pude responderle – Si hubieras venido conmigo no te dejaría bailar con nadie, solo conmigo.

En un momento me desperté y lo empuje fuerte. – Pero que te crees? En tu vida Cullen me vuelvas a besar! Es que no entiendes que te odio!? Tengo los peores pensamientos hacia ti, si pudiera cambiar de Universidad lo haría, créeme que si.- respire.- vamos a olvidarnos que esto paso, te espero mañana para seguir con lo del proyecto.

- Swan- agarro mi brazo

- No me toques- jale mi brazo. Lo mire a los ojos y me sorprendí de la frialdad que percibí.

- Swan, si a esto quieres jugar, jugaré, pero voy a jugar duro.- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Al final no pude encontrar a Jacob y me vine a casa, estaba acostada en la cama recordando lo que había sucedido hoy, con el recuerdo de Cullen bailando me quede dormida.

POV- CULLEN

Ya eran las 7.10 y Swan no llegaba, como iba a quedarme con ella si la tonta no aparecía? En mi mente me la había imaginado llegando con cara de arrepentida y ojos de cordero, pero cuando por fin llego me di cuenta que a veces soñar no cuenta, aunque por la cara que tenía se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche. ¿Es tan traumatico que te bese?

En cuanto entro al salón Alice se acerco inmediatamente a donde estaba a pesar de los regaños de la profesora Cristina.

- Bella? Estas bien? Tienes cara de culo.

- Jajaja, si, es solo que ayer no pude dormir haciendo el proyecto de Inglés.- Ajá.

- Pero es en grupo, el infeliz de Edward no te esta ayudando?- Alice me caes bien cuando no estas cerca de mi Swan. MI? Edward, ya basta, concéntrate.

- Si, se quedo hasta las 9 en mi casa, pero no entendía unas cosas y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 3 am.

- Woow no entendías nada- sonrió y se sentó, Jasper me pego un codazo y me miro con cara de pregunta, me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza. Estuve toda la clase pendiente de la pendeja esta, y no fue capaz de mirarme ni una vez, aunque se la notaba totalmente rígida. Antes de salir del salón quería hablar con ella para quedar esta tarde ya que hoy trabajaba, asi que cuando se presento la oportunidad la agarre del codo y la lleve a un rincón.

- Swan.

- Cullen.

- Hoy en tu casa a las 3.- me di la vuelta para irme antes de que Jasper empezara con la preguntadera.

- Hoy no puedo.- me volví hacia ella. OH! No de mi no te libras.

- Pues no es mi problema, yo no puedo mas tarde, hoy trabajo.

- Como te parece que yo también.- Me contesto. Aj, pero de mi no te salvas!

- Me pasaré el Sábado por la mañana. No hay discusión.- Me fui rápido antes de soltar la carcajada por la cara que puso y sin culpa casi tiro a un chico, De malas no te metas en el camino de Edward Cullen.

Trabajaba en Rud desde hacia dos semestres, el trabajo era bueno, buenas propinas, buenas chicas para follar y los muchachos de la barra es decir mis compañeros eran divertidos y te cubrían cuando ibas a tirar al baño con alguna perra. Nos hacían quitarnos la camisa para servir los tragos porque así teníamos mas clientas y que puedo decir también buenas propinas, ademas que te obligaba a estar en forma y no volverte un barrigón. El bar iba en sintonía conmigo, es decir, ponían buena música, los tragos eran económicos y todas las zorras que entraban estaban buenas, era mas que mi trabajo mi lugar de descanso, de aquí sacaba a las chicas con las que follaba lo que me permitía no estar pensando en Swan todo el día.

Esta noche como todos los viernes estaba a reventar, lo que significaban buenas propinas, estaba preparando un flameado para una rubia cuando apareció en mi campo de visión Swan, al principio creí que era una visión, pero después me di cuenta que estaba hay paradita, antes de que me viera les hice un gesto a los otros chicos diciéndoles que ella era mía, me voltee para que no me viera, seguí haciendo el trago de la rubia se lo di rápidamente y atendí a Swan.

- Swan?- me miro y abrió los ojos, casi me rió de su cara.

- Cullen? Pero que carajos haces aquí?- sonreí, maldita sea si no se ve bonita.

- Trabajo aquí, veamos que vamos a tomar hoy – le quite el ticket y lo mire, un satanás?ok chica grande. Me puse a preparar los ingredientes del flameado, cuando los tenia listos me volví hacia ella, estaba mirando mi cuerpo, sonreí y empece a hacer la bebida, me molesto un poco que no mirara como lo hacia sino mirara mi cara, yo quería que viera mi habilidad.

- ¿Con quién viniste, Swan?

- Jacob- mantuve mi sonrisa, aunque no me agrado ese dato ni poquito.

- Jacob no es lo suficiente para ti- frunció el ceño.- Yo no te dejaría sola mientras hay tanto buitre cerca.- mire detrás de ella y fruncí el ceño, Jacob venia hacia acá.

- Bella, listo?- me señalo con la cabeza- te esta molestando? El dueño es mi amigo- mire a Swan y los dos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

- Cálmate, Black o esta vez si la vas a defender?- dije. Jacob me enfrento pero en el camino empujo a Swan, Mala jugada.

- Hey!- Grito Swan y se tomo el shot. Tosió y me reí, A que esta fuerte, cariño- Jake vamos.

Seguí trabajando pero no perdía de vista a Swan, bueno de algo tenían que servir los espejos, estuvo bailando un rato con Jacob, pero el mantuvo sus manos altas y ella estuvo distante. En un momento ella se quedo sola, claro que si estuviera conmigo en un antro nunca la dejaría sola, aprovechando la oportunidad le dije a los chicos que me cubrieran, ellos solo sonrieron, cuando me acercaba pude ver como bailaba el remix de Clarity.

_High dive into frozen waves _

_where the past comes back to life _

_Fight fear for the selfish pain _

_And it's worth it every time _

_Hold still right before we crash _

_Cause we both know how this ends _

_our clock ticks till it breaks your glass _

_And I drown in you again _

_Cause you are the piece of me_ –levanto los brazos.

_I wish I didn't need _

_Chasing relentlessly _

_Still fight and I don't know w_hy - La abrace por la cintura, me sorprendió un poco cuando se pego a mi y movió las caderas pero le seguí la corriente.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _

_- If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_- cante en su oído, pero que puedo decir, la letra nos pega. Se puso rígida e intento irse, pero como la tenia de la cintura le dio la vuelta antes de que intentara con mas fuerza.

_walk on through a red parade _

_And refuse to make amends _

_It cuts deep through our ground _

_And makes us forget all common sense_ – cogí sus caderas e hice que se movieran de la misma forma que antes.

_Don't speak as I try to leave_ – alzo sus brazos y los puso alrededor de mi cuello haciendo que pagara mi frente a la suya, cerro los ojos y siguió moviéndose.

_Cause we both know what we'll choose _

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep _

_And I'll fall right back to you _– hice lo que decía la canción, al principio me miro extrañada pero luego lo entendió, para darle algo que imaginar movía la cadera sugestivamente, observando como se mordía el labio.

_Cause you are the piece of me _

_I wish I didn't need_ – Estaba caliente asi que la abrace y bese su cuello.

_Chasing relentlessly _

_Still fight and I don't know why_ – volví a cantar en su oído.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_ – canto para mi.

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity _

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity _

_...Why are you my clarity _

_...Why are you my remedy _

_...Why are you my clarity _

_...Why are you my remedy_ – de un momento a otro se puso rígida y se separo de mi empezando a correr

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity _

Alcance a tomarla del brazo, Pero que cojones?- A donde vas?- pregunte con cara de estúpido.

- Quítate! Jake nos vio.

- Y?- Hay por favor!

- No tienes sentimientos? Maldito neandethal

- Hey! – Ya estaba harto de que me insultara, la agarre fuertemente de los cachetes, como en las películas- Nunca mas me vuelvas a insultar- no pude evitar darle un beso al ver lo bonita que estaba – Si hubieras venido conmigo no te dejaría bailar con nadie, solo conmigo.

Me empuje fuerte. – Pero que te crees? En tu vida Cullen te me vuelvas a besar! Es que no entiendes que te odio! Tengo los peores pensamientos hacia ti, si pudiera cambiar de Universidad lo haría, créeme que si.- vamos a olvidarnos que esto paso, te espero mañana para seguir con lo del proyecto.

- Swan- Que? Antes de que se fuera agarre su brazo

- No me toques- se deshizo de mi agarre y me miro a los ojos,la verdad ya estaba harto y tenía tanta rabia por lo que había dicho que para no decirle algo hiriente preferí devolverle la mirada con frialdad.

- Swan, si a esto quieres jugar, jugaré, pero voy a jugar duro.

Los cojones! No puedo creer que haya sido tan canalla. Cuando llegue a la barra, los chicos me miraron con la ceja alzada, al parecer estaban pendiente de mis movimientos.

-Edward, estas perdiendo el toque?- pregunto Garret.

- Yo si hubiese sido capas de hacerla caer.- Dijo Seth, lo mire mal.

-Con ella no, ella es diferente.

-Entonces no perdiste el toque, lo que pasa es que estas enamorado- Dijo Seth sonriendo. _Oh! FUCK!_


End file.
